taleoftalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Komen te gaan
|Composed by = |Album = The Graveyard Original Soundtrack |Release date = 2008 |Genre = |Length = 03:50 |Lyrics by = |Game = The Graveyard }}"Komen te gaan" ("Come To Go") is the only track on The Graveyard Original Soundtrack composed and performed by . Lyrics Original= Van ‘t jaar acht tot het jaar veertig Ja die Irma was nog jong ‘t Was een Duitser met de tering Te groot hart, te zwakke long Renée, die had een vleesboom Tante Mo is in haar slaap Doodgevallen in een droom En nooit meer opgeraapt Kijk da's Emma, doodgeboren, Zie da' j'er nie' over loopt Haar portret al lang verloren Een blauw kruiske, nooit gedoopt En Roger, da' was de kanker die heeft zichzelf overgroeid Als een klimop te hoog wordt hangt er Teveel schaduw. Weggesnoeid. Zoutzuur op arduin Witte bubbels, geel schuim Staalwol om het roest te wassen Jaar en datum weg te krassen En een beitel voor je eigen naam Voor als we komen te gaan Van tussen Jezeke zijn benen Zou ‘k die webben willen plukken ‘k Wreef het zand tussen zijn tenen Als ik me nog kon bukken ‘k Wil een engelke van porselein en een sprei van zwarte marmer ‘t mogen stenen bloemen zijn om mij aan te verwarmen Zoutzuur op arduin Witte bubbels en geel schuim Staalwol om het roest te wassen Jaar en datum weg te krassen En een beitel voor je eigen naam Voor als we komen te gaan Hier is het rustig, is het veilig Misschien volgende keer Volgende keer misschien, dan blijf ik En dan ben ik hier niet meer Niet meer |-| Translation= From year eight to year forty Yes, Irma was still young ‘t Was a German with consumption Too big a heart, too weak a lung Renée, she had fibroids Auntie Mo, while she was asleep, Fell down into a dream And was never picked up again Look that's Emma, stillborn, Take care you don't step on her Her portrait is long lost A little blue cross, never baptized And Roger, that was cancer grew too big for his own good When ivy gets too tall, there's Too much shadow. Pruned away. Acid on granite White bubbles, yellow foam Steel wool to clean the rust Scratch away the year and date And a chisel for your own name For when we come to go From between Jesus' legs I would like to pluck those webs I'd wipe the sand between his toes If I could still bend over I want a cherub made of china a black marble bedspread stone flowers will suffice to keep me nice and warm Acid on granite White bubbles and yellow foam Steel wool to clean the rust Scratch away the year and date And a chisel for your own name For when we come to go Here is calm, here is safe Maybe next time Next time perhaps, I will stay Then I'll be here no more No more Navigation Category:Music Category:Lyrics